The land of fantasy
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Code lyoko in the land of the past. Jeremy was simply a book worm who falls in love with a princess which he will help fight an ancient evil using magic and warriors in an adventure and romantic tale


Hello my friends  
It is I, SKG  
And I have got some news  
I have rekindled my live of Lyoko  
So I'm bringing out the nostalgia glasses and writing a fanfic  
So let's get back to my roots and get friggen started

* * *

POV: Jeremy

"Ah Jeremy! I am glad to see you! My daughter sissy will be here shortly" Exclaimed Lord Delmas.

Lord Delmas is the ruler of the land of Kadicara. He is a kind and a just ruler, but he is no pushover. Why may the Ruler know me by name you ask? Simple, I am his daughter's tutor. I may be fourteen, but I am already smarter then most of his advisors. I guess it is because I could read for hours, or maybe I am just smart, I couldn't tell you.

I respectfully bowed to my king and waited until the princess arrived.

After several minutes, she appeared.  
"I am here!" Princess sissy announced.

I swear, if the pay wasn't good I would leave. Unlike the king, the princess is a selfish, spoiled, airhead who treats everyone like garbage. Sissy may wear the finest gowns and jewels and may be pretty to some, but to me it like a monkey wearing mascara.

After her small chat with the king, Sissy and I left for the study chamber. After four hours of repeating a lesson that a baboon could learn in ten minutes I end my session, she leaves thinking she is smart. While I leave with a headache.

I decide to head into town to pick up lunch. I walk into town square where I see a brown haired cadet walking around, the cadet walked with authority, walking like a soldier and having a blade strapped to his back. This boy's name was Ulrich, he happened to be a friend of my. I went to greet him.

"Well good day soldier boy." I speak with my dry wit.  
"Good day old monkey trainer." Ulrich states with a smirk.

The princess happened to fall in love with Ulrich, but he can't stand her at all, so he jokes about me having to tutor her.

"Funny, so how are things?" I ask.

"Well aside from the early mornings, it's not too bad."he responds.  
"By the way, did you hear the news?" He questions

"What news?"

"That there is going to be a visit from the king of Hoppalia."

I nod with feigning interest.  
"Yea I have heard, no big deal, just a king coming with his family to talk to our king, probably to talk economical affairs and discuss politics and what not."

I decide to change the subject.  
"So, I hear that you are going to be of marrying age soon." Trying to mess with him.

He jabs me in the arm, "Yea, yea, I know the deal, the moment I'm 15, sissy is going to try to marry me, don't remind me."

"As much fun teasing you is, I must get home, I have to prepare for the visit." I say as I part from my friend.

As I am heading home, a person with a cloak runs into me full force. We both fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry, but I..." The mysterious person stammered before stopping and looking back.

"Follow me" the person grabbed my hand and pulled me into an alley way

I tried to protest but she quickly covered my mouth with her hand, which was really soft, damn Jeremy now is not the time for that! I am in an alley way with a possible criminal.

Suddenly mysterious soldiers ran by, there uniform unfamiliar to me. What was going on?

After the guards past, she sighed. She removed her hood to reveal shot strawberry pink hair. Despite the peculiar hair color it was obvious she was beautiful, she had a cute smile.  
She then noticed she still had her hand covering my mouth and quickly removed it, she blushed slightly from embarrassment, I was entranced by her, criminal or not.

"I am so sorry for dragging you into my situation." The girl stammered trying to contain her embarrassment.

I managed to mutter something around the lines of its fine.

She then composed herself, and was about to walk away, but I remembered the elephant in the room.

"Excuse me, Miss? Why were you being chased by those guards?" I ask curiously.

She stopped, "It is complicated, I rather not get a complete stranger involved in my problems." She answered seriously, she then began walking away.

Something in my heart told me to help her. Normally I would weigh my options, that's what I've always done, I have never done anything on impulse, until now.

I ran up to her, "Miss? My name is Jeremy, Jeremy Belpois. Now that you know my name, you can't call me a stranger." I smile.

I can't believe I just said that! But it seemed to work.  
"Very well Jeremy, You may call me Aelita. And as for my situation is there a safe place I can stay?" Aelita asked nervously. I don't blame her, as far as she knows, I could be a kidnapper or psychopath, but if she is willing to trust someone she just met, she must be in some trouble.

"Very well, Miss Aelita, I shall escort you to a safe place for the evening." I say as I extend my hand to her. She slowly grabs it, I felt my body heat up from just a touch. I then lead her to my home.

* * *

End of chapter one  
I like to say that's a perfect kickstart  
If you like it. Tell me what u think  
Reviews= faster updates


End file.
